


Not your coffee shop AU

by sly2o



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 04, with crack flavouring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly2o/pseuds/sly2o
Summary: Clarke gives Bellamy a tour of the green patch after reuniting.





	Not your coffee shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> A joking comment by Rosy on tumblr on a spec post turned into a canon/crack/fluff story I had to get out of my head.

Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to process everything he was seeing.

“Wow… you were busy while I was away.”

Clarke smiled wanly and shrugged. They were almost finished the tour of the green patch where she and Madi had been living. Bellamy didn’t need a tour of the small cabins that could be found littered across the green spot since he’d already seen them.

Stops had included the outskirts of the conservation area Clarke and Madi had marked, for where the animals they hunted lived; the garden where they grew their meals; the gazebo where they ate outdoors on warm nights; the house they built where they would spend their nights; the workshop where Madi and Clarke had a space away from the elements to mend furniture or build the fittings for new structures; and the storehouse where they kept materials and stored food.

There was just one building left to visit.

* * *

 

“Madi did you forget to clean the eavestroughs?” bellowed Clarke down the stairs of their home.

Madi came bounding up the stairs to defend herself. “I did them yesterday! Why? Oh…”

The puddle in the upstairs room was growing larger as water spilled into the room thanks to the wind and rain for the current storm.

They exchanged a look before they started talking over one another.

“-I told you we have to keep this area under control”

“-it grows too fast! By the time I finished they were half full again!”

The sound of thunder shook the room and both Madi and Clarke stopped their argument. This storm wasn’t going to end any time soon. They both got to work sealing off the window as fast as they could.

* * *

 

Clarke stood at the edge of the green spot and frowned. The suddenness of the edge was off-putting. A lush green landscape instantly cut to crumbling loose soil and charred leftovers from another time. It was as if the green spot had been dropped there from out of nowhere.

The only thing more off-putting was how fast the green spot changed. In a land that had just been on fire for a year it didn’t make sense for a forest to be this big - until you saw first hand how fast it grew.

And it made getting lost all the easier.

* * *

 

“Clarke you need to lift higher!”

Grunting, Clarke pushed the plank of wood higher into the air and then started to feel it reverberate as Madi got to work nailing it into the posts they had installed earlier.

It was her plan so she couldn’t complain. They needed places to stay when they couldn’t make it back in time to their home before sundown.

“OK you can stop now!” Madi said in a sing song voice and Clarke let go of the board - now safely attached to its new home.

They both stood back and smiled. Just the roof was left and then their sixth cabin would be complete.

“Want to build something fun next?”

Madi’s ear to ear grin was a clear yes.

* * *

 

Clarke stood frozen in place. Her eyes wide with disbelief.

 _Bellamy_.

Madi was standing between them saying something very quickly. About finding him in one of their cabins? Clarke wasn’t sure, she wasn’t paying attention.

Bellamy’s eyes were wide too. That first look of apprehension he’d had before he caught a glimpse of her had turned to disbelief and now a look Clarke knew too well was starting to fill his eyes.

Clarke started to step forward to assuage him of his guilt. Her movement broke the spell they had both been under, and Bellamy launched forward towards her, quickly enveloping her in his arms, hugging her tightly.

* * *

 

“Alright Clarke, what is this building?” Bellamy asked as he looked at the peculiarly shaped shack.

It didn’t look like any of the other buildings. It had a patio in front of it, partially shaded by an overhang. Like every building in the area it was surrounded by flowers, but it also had its own small garden with plants he did not recognize. The building itself was too small for storage and too close to the main house to be another sleeping area.

Clarke bit her lip a bit and then turned to look at Bellamy. “Madi and I wanted somewhere to relax that is indoors that wasn’t the house, and we needed to use up all this wood in the area because it kept growing back really fast”

Bellamy nodded, still staring at the building with a perplexed look on his face.

Clarke took a breath and then continued, still looking at Bellamy. “It’s a coffee shop.”

Bellamy raised his eyebrow and turned to meet Clarke’s stare.

“With real coffee?”

“Yes… well, as close as we can make.”

Bellamy nodded slowly, as a half smile started to form on his face.

“Well then, let’s go grab a coffee. What do you say?”


End file.
